SW: Balance in the Force
by dlsky
Summary: Luke, Leia, Palpatine… Luke faces past mistakes and his inner darkness, Leia get’s a chance to look into her own mirror looking glass and realizes that her journey was often one sided. What hangs in their future, can darkness and light coexist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We owe so much to George L. for his vision. How could anyone claim ownership to a world which has surpassed its creator, Not I.

Story Title: Balance in the Force

Chapter 1 Light and Dark

He sat in the dark his robes discarded; left back in his quarters, in favor of a simple black shirt and servants pants, actually acquiring them from one of his father's adjuncts. There was nothing he wanted to distract him while attempting this feat. It was why he was pleased the Emperor had fashioned such private, sound blocking, rooms for the Palace's many meditation pods; why his own families select and personal meditation rooms, held nothing but for each what they wished as their own for decoration or atmosphere. He'd removed everything out of his in the weeks previous, preparing for this moment. The old man knew today was his first attempt; since he would never have dreamed doing such a thing without the ruling leaders permission. Such action may even for a Prince would be seen as treason otherwise, and he was no traitor. He was Sith like his father and grandfather's forefather before him. A generational family of the highest guild, all of them Sith rulers except him.

No, what he did was for his and the next greater expansion of his heritage, for his own sister was next in line to rule, not him. This was his penance in failing to live up to his namesake. He would not fail them. His father, his mother, his Master; his Grandfather he understood, but that didn't matter because they all didn't. He did this for those who followed Sith law.

Either he would achieve the standing place which should have already been his to gain, or he would face death. After all how could he ask others greater then himself to follow the code of Sith religion; passed down and qualified since the great Treaty of Coruscant, if he would break the simplest of rules: 'Only the strong survive and are powerful enough to hold power, no one weak has the right to continue existing otherwise.'

If he was to take the throne as he was; if only the codes didn't deem he had to die unless he could prove himself stronger then that of the strongest Sith Warrior, he wasn't even third in line for the throne anyway, that fell to his sibling, yet still, to try and prove to all his right to still exist he was now faced with the unbelievable task of besieging' the very nature of the force itself.

A task for which the tiny lit candle; which glowed with dark flame before him he hoped would help support and guide him along this difficult and importune journey, _'It should if I am really serious,' _pitched the room into absolute brightness' he cringed at the implied daylight.

Praying to the spirits of Sith 'ancestors _'help guide me'_ he purged all thought, 'asking the darkness to serve him well' banishing the negative feeling which this undertaking might be impossible and he feared; feat in a room isolated and all alone he might die trapped, die alone…and that disturbed him greatly.

Still he pressed forward with the ceremony.

He retreated into his mind deeper; his subconscious, trying to break threw force time barriers. Both resisting and overcoming his own failures, his weakness, purging out all morality with which for some reason held back true potential.

Luke Vader pushed the boundaries of the nature of the Force; both Light and Darkness.

'I will not fail, I can not be held back' amplifying his power as passion joined him; anger at being looked down upon, fear of what resulted if he did not break the cycle, hate for his own treacherous shortcomings. It all feed as much power and strength into him; into the force as he could, jest on the other side he felt the light side join his struggle as well. From pre-thought out knowledge he knew he has to allow it in, not resist, had to add it to his own and make it balance. He was master not the guiding which seemed often failed him.

Luke followed its pressing. Allowed it to guide him instead of he commanding it.

According to the writings of greater Sith Masters' who'd come before; one could only truly achieve union with the force, by a balance. To balance in the force, a user would have to master both light as well as dark. Since it was not against the code of Sith to use the light side as it was in Jedi following; forbidden to use the darkness; his people only believed compassion an abomination (Anathema; a detestable thing.) a malediction which could become a curse if you became too weakened by using it all the time.

He believed that too, had seen it happen with his own eyes, those who'd failed because of kind hearts. His choice was rationed by realization which he was forced to attempt this. Hi fate to die anyway should he fail in this crossing of boundaries, so what danger was there in trying. 'Brutality was fact. Sith philosophy emphasize conflict; pain, strife.'

Breathing in; so much pain' his body felt like too much pressure was upon it, 'pain is good' adhering to the words of his teachers he allowed the waves of pain to wash over him, to use them; drew them in and worked with them, not attempt to push or run away from hurtful feelings. Somewhere in the back of his conscious thought, the idea one of his leg muscles had just locked up on him; spasmed, created nerves to shut down and he was damaging his own body.

'Please' he thought, 'just a little further' calling on the force, the essence of its energy 'Please.'

In one gasp something tremendous took place. Body falling forward; that was how the guards found him, listless; having heard vocals which strained, they had reacted accordingly. "ahhhhhh"

'Yes'

But he had ordered them not to disturb him, so who was speaking outside the door?

His cry had been such that no guard; loyal to his royal house, or subject to the Grand ruler's ire should happen in on their post to the Dark Lord's Prince. They rushed in anyway and stopped.

Only one man had response enough to call for medical attention, all the others could think nothing but of whether or not the Prince's grandfather would be merciful enough to them; for it had been he that had instructed them to enter, realizing something was happening something terrible had gone on.

Yet each just stood there they had not had warning enough for proper response.

A/N: Comments are appreciated thanks.

This isn't my first Star Wars FanFic only my first posted one here.

Like everything else this too isn't finished due to the hard drive crashing but it's something I intend to finish. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer back to chapter 1 but I don't claim ownership.

Story Title: Balance in the Force

Chapter 2 on the other side

They sat together in the plush carpeted designation, sunlight streaming in upon them; warm early morning light caressing away the sleep they both felt from being up so early; early morning training sessions something they had started two months back and so far had not been in great success of regular up-keeping with it, just last week and even yesterday they both had to cancel (or sometimes they tried to reschedule) but things just kept getting in the way.

Issues of state for her highness Leia Organa Solo; who was no stranger to the effects matters of state had upon her social life, but her brother Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master of the newly reestablished Jedi Order; it was his own private quarters they were sitting in and Luke was having them try a Meditation he'd found while back out about. It was supposed to put you in touch with the greater force of the universe.

Sat in a room adjacent from his house living quarters, sometimes they did lightsaber training, other times Luke taught Leia how to move objects; even she had her standard upside down issues to train and master in force control.

Once or twice laughing as he recalled how Master Yoda had made him also attempt at doing them, Luke knew how Leia felt. How like Leia he had complained at first too, now he understood that control and quality in the force; faith, was built while trying to practices such hard exercises.

Today they were just meditating though.

Not simple self reflective meditation; Luke was instructing Leia on how to use the force, in breaking though her own murky dreams and attempt to receive a visions of what her subconscious mind; or that of what the Force was trying to tell her.

Leia for the past week and half had been receiving visions, or something like them.

She wasn't sure what she saw and recalled little less once the day wore on but it had had something to do with the Empires former Emperor, so if it was a warning they both wanted to know it. She hadn't been quite sure, and in need of some good hours sleep; which were often rare to her anyway, they were trying to reform and build the Emperors old Galactic Empire back into a united New Republic.

Leia had asked Luke to help her. 'Know any simple Jedi mind tricks which will allow me to sleep?'

Luke had suggested Mediation, yet Leia was too wrapped up in the meaning and question as to why it was she was receiving Force visions, to really taken the time to argue; she just didn't have the time to spare, but it wasn't a option to choose, it was do or eventually she stop functioning.

So they had finally retreated into the room and sat down. 'We're going to try and merge our powers together' he'd told her, try and come up with a clear view into one of your dreams.'

"Then maybe once you've seen completely just one of them, you can work out the rest of them for yourself.' Luke had suggested.

Together they had eased down into the guidance and warmth the force. Reaching out for the reassuring feeling they each got in the mental company of one another and Leia had been troubled at doing this; now she wondered why…lately she'd gotten better at controlling and understanding her personal connection to the Force.

She had surpassed Luke's powers' regarding quick control. Leia had truer potential for being greater then her brother yet she lacked the passion and drive to work at it "I'm just too busy"

Not the best excise, but when the late Emperor Palpatine; also known by Sith tradition as Darth Sidious, had made the comment to her that 'You are destined to be far greater.' perhaps he had not been just speaking of her being the mother of three force child users; birth of a next generation, but of her own potential use for the force.

"Try and invasion what portions of the dream you can," instructed Luke.

"Allow your mind not to wonder but give it the freedom to reconstruct aspects; do you know the since or feel, for which the dreams mostly come to you in?"

Leia thought for a second, her own eyes closed before she verbally answered: "I think mostly there was a since of cold wrongness to wherever I was."

"Then try and focus on that feeling," replied Luke, he was puzzled as to what type of feeling such a feel felt, but trusted Leia to guide them both in her own inner interpretation of what she had just spoken of.

A cold hard feeling, devoid of any warmth per say stretched off in every direction. Luke felt confused 'what'

The window to this strange plan took over and along with it was a hard void; darkness everywhere, which neither day nor night reflected normally. This was the feeling of possible 'wrong' Leia had spoken of, a feel that it was not night yet darkness surrounded you twenty four hours.

"Are we in a cave?" questioned Luke.

There was hesitation at first; Leia not sure of her answer, accompanied by deeper revelation as the force attempted to guide each of them deeper forth. "I don't think so" explained Leia, "I just keep feeling like this is the way things always are, yet some how can that be true?

There aren't any places where the sun doesn't rise or fall…and how come the day is night all along."

They mentally conversed, and Leia pondered, knowing that she had just unconsciously explained her own fears. Filled with panic and a feeling she had endangered them both Leia tried to pull back, but Luke gripped her hand, his own force since easing her forward 'It's alright'

Each and every time a vision of the Dreams had come to her it had been of being pitched into a darkness for which the light of day did not exist.

"Why am I having visions of this Luke?" Her mental speech left Luke pondering, drawing in the force stronger to himself he pushed through; attempting to reach out and discover the reason for his sister having this dream.

Perhaps it was his indoctrinate into the service of Sidious which made Luke no longer fear the Darkside or darkness but Leia she feared it as any normal person would.

"Luke I'm afraid" Leia's call came to him just as he had stretched out far beyond the boundaries of normal meditation. Her shockwave of fear; call brought forth the darkside, threw ripples and shockwaves across their sibling bond and blasted Luke with old familiar craving.

Its impact bounced off Luke's surprise and instinct to protect himself from ever touching Darkness again sparked something. One time….it wasn't just his fear; that he was now greater then whenever he touched it, but that if he ever attempted to use that again he would be consumed by Palpatine's darkness. Those seeds he'd sown into himself when Luke had inadvertently walked into Palpatine's trap of Darkness, he had become the resurrected Emperor Palpatine's apprentice.

Once upon a time in the mind and soul of Luke Skywalker he had been the Dark Lord; a true Sith follower, same as their father before him, and the Skywalker bloodline had walked the edge once more.

It was their curse and their gift to be able to touch the light as well as darkness of the force, if he did not resist; Luke just knew, he would take back up and use that power.

So afraid now as he was; that without even thinking about it he struck out, ricocheted the force of Leia's cry away from him; out into the depths of the Force flow and darksides power core, he had just been using it trying to figure out Leia's incorrect realm when something happened that just coincidently coincided with another force strong beings attempt to breach the depths of the force.

When the two powers collided, it was such a violent reaction that the shockwave drew inwards before pushing out and knocking both Luke and Leia unconscious, their two bodies jerked, before dropping like soulless shells.

TO BE CONTINUED……….


End file.
